


great hearts [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek), WeeBeastie



Series: hope springs eternal [PODFICS] [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pirate dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: great hearts, my dear master, should be patient in misfortune as well as joyful in prosperity.- Cervantes, Don Quixote[silverflint + a baby, vol. 3]





	great hearts [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [great hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434601) by [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie). 



> Original Author's Note:  
> I just can't stop with this verse! So much fluffy fluff, aww. They even manage to get a moment alone in this one, hence the M warning. ;)
> 
> So much love to scrapbullet for being lovely and encouraging and sharing such awesome ideas with me that I then get to steal and turn into fic. You're so wonderful, scrap! Thank you!
> 
> Title and words in the summary borrowed, obviously, from Cervantes. These two great hearts were so patient in their misfortunes and now they get to be joyful in prosperity. <3

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4f2nqb7owj0995k/hope_springs_eternal_great_hearts_cover.png)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1cchre7dxc708vi/hope_springs_eternal_part_3_-_great_hearts.mp3) (15:49)

 

**Sound Credits:  
**

Music: [Georgiana](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/georgiana/89675842?i=89675933) from _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jean-Yves Thibaudet 

[01126 happy baby shout 4.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/75697/) by [Robinhood76](https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/)

[babys crying.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/winsx87/sounds/152007/) by [winsx87](https://freesound.org/people/winsx87/)

 

Cover illustration used with permission from the artist ([SamHound](http://samhound.tumblr.com/))

**Author's Note:**

> The shanty Silver is humming is "Padstow Farewell." I picked that because it's a nice slow one and James is from Padstow (hurr-hurr i'm clever)


End file.
